


Steam and Other White Substances

by TsarAlek



Series: BLM Commissions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Come Sharing, Comeplay, M/M, Sauna, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Felix is pleasured by his two partners in a sauna, there is much mess to be made and much fun to be had.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/ My Unit| Byleth/ Yuris Leclair| Yuri Leclerc
Series: BLM Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Steam and Other White Substances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraldariuwus (sakesword)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/gifts).



> BLM Donation commission for fraldariuwus! Yuri, Felix, and Byleth, the three pretty sword bois are having some sexy times in a sauna, that's literally it, they fuck and its messy. Thank you for donating! Never stop fighting the good fight. Enjoy!

“I hate you. I hate you bo-hhhoth.” Felix could hardly manage to complete his sentence in the steaming sauna room. Steam radiated from the pit of stones in the middle of the room but Felix could hardly be bothered to focus on that. 

His towel lay on the wooden floor, discarded and forgotten, alongside his pride. He increasingly found that there was little need for pride with these two. Where he had once been stoic and practiced abstinence, now he unleashed the full of his carnal desire in pleasures of the heated flesh with _them. Abstinence is good for sword training, it builds character_ : his sword teachers had always told him that, now he wondered if it was a ploy by his father to keep him from masturbating to the idea of naked men. His father was too damn perceptive for his own good, Felix liked more than one type of sword and his father was swift with his disapproval. 

A tongue licked up his shaft and someone’s hand fondled his balls. He could feel himself slip inside their willing mouth, he could feel their tongue running along the underside of his aching length. He felt himself slip further and further down his throat, hear the obscene noises as he was choked down as far as able. “Yuri… you bastard.” Felix leaned back into the hard wood of the bench and threw his head up, daring to allow himself to feel, to savor that feeling of wet pressure encompassing his cock. 

Yuri sucked him deeply, savoring him as a child might savor candy, licking up the juices, the wet precum leaking from Felix. Felix dared glance down, only to find Yuri’s violet eyes staring at him. Though he couldn’t make much expression with a mouth full of cock, Felix could tell he was smirking, could tell he was smug and enjoying the moment. 

Yuri reached around Felix, and grabbed his ass cheeks with both hands before shoving his cock as far down as he could. Felix groaned and clenched his fists as Yuri sucked him down, using his ass as leverage to continue his vicious assault on Felix’s leaking hardness. Felix’s already empty head filled with the feeling, the sensations. Yuri’s mouth, his tongue, both well practiced devices, knew just how to unravel him, knew just how to melt him into a malleable putty. Yuri’s hands on his ass cheeks, kneading him, threatening to rub against his entrance were no help either.

“Yuri… Would you kindly…?” Felix looked down again, his trance of pleasure broken for a moment. Byleth was pouting, making that puppy dog look where his eyes glowed that insufferable green and his lip turned down. He was too cute, too powerful a figure. 

Yuri huffed, mouth still stuffed with cock, but slowly released Felix’s dick with a mock look of sadness. Felix felt his heart clench at the sight of a small trail of spit clinging between his dick and Yuri’s mouth. Even when he didn’t mean to, Yuri was beautiful and erotic.

The loss was maddening, the lack of pressure and heat making him go dizzy. Or, perhaps that was the steam.

“Thank you.” Byleth’s tongue flicked out and met Felix’s cock, running up his length, playing with the single vein running down his length. Felix allowed his eyes to roll back as Byleth licked him, tasting the beads of precum leaking out of him. He seemed to savor them, licking them up.

Yuri joined on the other side, lapping at Felix’s length, applying the gentlest amount of pressure and pleasure. It wasn’t like being sucked down his throat but this particular duo was wonderful in its own way. 

They were an amazing team, each tongue working their own region of his cock, occasionally syncing up and sending bursts of pleasure up his cock and directly into his spine. The way they flicked their tongues up and down his shaft, intertwining, rubbing over him, licking into his slit… Felix could cry at the masterful tag team attack. 

Felix couldn’t help but watch Yuri’s wiry and lithe body moving back and forth in tandem with his tongue. He couldn’t help but stare at Byleth’s muscled shoulders and his back as Byleth worked him. They were beautiful, each in their own way, spotted with scars and _other_ markings gained in much more fun ways than war. 

Byleth raked his teeth over Felix’s shaft, hard enough to break a moan from his sweating body but not so much as to hurt. Yuri took the moment to lick over Felix’s head, lapping up the mess and sucking on his tip, savoring the flavor and kissing him there. 

Felix could feel the tension inside his body coiling up, he could feel that power threatening to burst out and flood into Yuri’s unsuspecting mouth. 

“Stop, you’ll finish me if you keep doing that.” He knew he sounded pathetic, he knew he sounded airy and breathless, but his pride was on the floor there and he couldn't really care. 

His two partners shared a look, and Yuri released him. Felix was about to sigh in relief until Byleth swallowed him halfway down his mouth. “What are you doi-nnnnnnhhh” Yuri’s tongue found its way to the uncovered part of his dick as Byleth sucked him, savoring his cock inside his mouth, bobbing gently, raking his teeth in such a way that Felix was seeing the heavens open up above him. Yuri’s expert fingers fondled his balls, bouncing them in the palm of his hand and caressing his thighs as his tongue licked the shaft not stuffed in Byleth’s mouth. 

Felix felt his orgasm building in the heated sauna room, he felt the rush of adrenaline, more powerful and pleasurable than the adrenaline of battle that he had become so accustomed to. This was more primal still, more powerful, he felt it pulse through his veins like his crest and like his crest it threatened to burn him up inside until finally with Byleth licking into his slit and Yuri licking over his exposed shaft, he came undone and released into Byleth’s mouth.

Byleth sputtered for a moment, sucking in what he could, losing much of the mess to the sides of his mouth and dribbling down his chin. Far from annoyed, his eyes glowed that serene and peaceful green as he licked what mess from his face he could. 

“Hey… you were supposed to share that.” Yuri looked annoyed, angry that he had been left out, but Byleth grabbed his waist, opened his mouth, and pulled Yuri into a kiss. 

Felix yelped at the sight. His cum was leaking out the sides of Byleth and Yuri’s mouth, it was dripping down their chins and making a mess of the floor. Yuri dove into the kiss with gusto, sucking Felix’s cum into his mouth, sucking on Byleth’s tongue. Their tongues slapped together, they kissed with half lidded eyes, lusty gazes locked onto one another as they tasted… _tasted him_. Felix could never admit out loud that he found it dizzyingly hot that they were enjoying his cum like that, he would likely have a heart attack and die on the spot, instead he did what he usually did, and lied.

“That’s gross. Stop it.”

Yuri pulled away slowly and made an exaggerated swallow, loud enough for Felix to hear. “Actually… you’re delicious.” To further accentuate the fact, he thumbed a stray drop of cum and brought it to his mouth, licking it off his thumb and staring Felix down.

Felix felt himself burning up and the steam around him was not the culprit. 

Byleth stood up from his kneeling position and placed his hand on Felix’s shoulder. Byleth pushed him back into the bench and Felix found himself laying on his back, staring up at Byleth’s chiseled form above him _and his erection._

“I want to ride you now, can I?”

He was always so honest, so assertive in his demands. Felix didn’t even know when Byleth had found time to prep himself in the midst of their blowjob but his serene green eyes said that he was ready.

Felix nodded, a bit too warm, a bit too lost in that gaze to say anything. Byleth was always so stoic, barely reacting outwardly to anything but he had a few tells that Felix had learned to recognize in their time together. Byleth lowered himself down, his expression changed only slightly, those serene eyes opened just a bit wider, his jaw went just a bit slack and his lips turned up into a gentle smile as he slid down atop Felix. Subtle little changes, but Felix knew they were Byleth’s way of expressing joy and love. 

Felix bit his lip as the heated friction encased him. Byleth, usually so patient, commonly drew their sexual pleasure out. Tonight, that patience was nowhere to be seen, as soon as he had become accustomed to Felix’s cock and sank down to its hilt, he was moving. 

Felix watched him with awe, felt him. He could feel Byleth’s hands on his chest, supporting himself. Felix could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead as his eyes slowly rolled up and he basked in the pleasure of the cock spreading him open. The muscles of his chest rippled as he lunged down, chasing that burn, that pleasure, building up inside him. His cock flapped up and down with the movements, untouched and dripping. 

Felix felt hands in his hair break him from his trance. He turned to find Yuri standing next to him, stroking his hair, and himself. “Just let yourself enjoy it. Forget about everything but us.” Yuri’s hand caressed his cheek and moved Felix’s face to see him. Yuri’s expression was of love so pure, and lewd intent, the two were hard to separate. His gentle violet eyes were just as entrancing as Byleth’s gentle green. 

Yuri leaned down and Felix allowed his eyes to flutter closed as Yuri’s lips met his own. His gloss tasted of berries though he couldn’t discern which, and… something else. He attempted to pull away but Yuri chased him down, sucking on his tongue and holding his cheek. 

Byleth, not about to be forgotten, hastened his pace as he watched his two loves kiss below him. Felix lost his will to resist Yuri’s kiss, Yuri’s lips were sweet and distantly he realized that part of that sweetness was of his own body as well. 

Yuri kissed him a moment longer, locking their tongues together as Byleth continued to move.He was panting and Felix could feel his movements becoming more erratic, more fevered. “Yuri… are you ready?” He somehow managed to ask breathlessly.

Felix felt Yuri gently pull away, Yuri had been doing most of the kissing anyway as Felix was beyond the ability to reason. “Watch… little Raven.”

Yuri backed away and moved to stand beside Byleth’s bouncing form. Byleth’s face, Felix now realized, was wild, his eyes burning that green, his grin was wide, and he realized that Byleth was laughing between his gentle pants.

Yuri stood a bit to the side facing Felix. Felix could see Yuri clasping himself and pumping languidly. He reached over and found Byleth’s hardness as well, still untouched. 

Byleth let out a moan, an actual moan as Yuri began to stroke him. Never before had Felix heard Byleth moan, he had never seen the look of ecstasy that washed over his face as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Yuri pumped him quickly, drawing out yet more unheard noises from Byleth who was slowly dissolving above him. His serene expression was melting, his mouth hanging wide open, his eyes clenched shut. “Yuri, Felix… I love you.” 

“I love you too Dove. _Come.”_

Yuri’s hands moved like lightning, surging up and down their leaking lengths. Felix groaned as Byleth clenched down on him, friction and pressure building higher and higher. With a moan that would bless Felix’s dreams for days, it was Byleth who broke first, white wetness surging from his cock, still in Yuri’s hand. It shot over Felix’s body, coating his chest, covering him in mess. Byleth’s cries of pleasure continued as he moved, making sure that Felix left satisfied, even though he looked worn out, spent from his release. 

“Raven…” Felix looked at Yuri just in time to see his orgasm, just in time to watch as Yuri’s mess launched out onto his face and chest. Yuri whined as he came, whined as he allowed himself to come undone in the presence of his two most treasured. 

Felix had never felt more filthy, he had never felt so messy. He chanced a glance up at them, Byleth, tired but smiling as he continued to thrust his body for Felix’s release, Yuri staring at him with some form of adoration. 

He saw the state of himself, coated in cum, in mess, in sweat. He felt lightheaded and airy, as though he would drift up with the steam if it weren’t for Byleth firmly keeping him affixed to the bench. 

He dared to reach out and touch it. He dared to swirl the mess on his chest, the cum. Even in the heated room, he felt chills run up his spine as he wiped some into his hand. 

Felix wasn’t sure when it happened but he found himself laughing. He brought that hand to his lips, he sucked on his fingers, tasting them both together. Sweet… unbearably so, yet something he could get used to.

He felt those chills run up his spine again, and above him Byleth smiled as wetness filled his ass. 

Yuri was the first to move, leaning in to caress Felix’s hair and kiss his cheek, Byleth dislodged himself as quickly as he dared, mess spilling from his backside all over the seat and Felix’s body. He flopped over atop Felix, not caring about the mess that was now sandwiched between them. 

They held each other in the heated sauna. They laid in the mess of their release. 

“You're both shits. And I love you.” 

And they responded together, laughing, smiling at their dark haired swordsman and partner. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
